World War Two: Communists Rising
by No more Mercy Pootis
Summary: When the Japanese arrived China...They killed, conquered, and enslaved many... Po must achieve his new destiny by becoming the one to lead the people of China to victory, he must become the communist leader. Po will play the role of one of the greatest leaders in China: Mao Zedong. Most events will be based off history but some are not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, in case if you know me as an author most of my stories are humor. This time I will attempt a story more serious, darker if you put it so here it is, enjoy. (P.S. the timeline of the story is a bit messed up because Po and the others would be dead when Japan invaded China and it's not 100% historical accurate because that would be too boring, but if you ignore those flaws and bear with me I hope you'll enjoy this story and feel free to favorite, follow and review.)**

It was but another day in the Valley of Peace, at least it was another day after THEY arrived. Po was working in the noodle shop with his dad, depressed, disheartened, and downright miserable. It's not because Po hate to work at the noodle shop, Po loved his father more than life itself and would always be happy to help- that is to say if there's nothing else exciting Po had planned to do. But that's not what upsets Po dearly, it's because he had felt something he hadn't felt since before he became the Dragon Warrior, he felt helpless. How Po hated that feeling, what made it worse is that he can't help but to feel helpless. How he remembered that fateful day, the day when THEY arrived…

**Flashback…**

Po was patrolling in the valley like he always do, preventing crimes was the utmost importance for the warriors of the Jade Palace, however things have gotten harder than the olden days ever since these weapons known as guns were introduced. One would merely point at a target with a gun and pull a trigger and life threatening damage would be unleashed upon the target. Bandits would always carry guns with them while doing robberies making them almost impossible to stop, forcing the heroes no choice but to get guns themselves. The results were not pretty, more and more villagers would be hurt, more bandits were killed or seriously injured instead of being sent to Chor Gong prison. But there wasn't much of a choice 'either we do what's right and keep on fighting or we give up and watch as bandits tear this village apart!' says Shifu, but doing what's right would have to be harder, Po and the others have to patrol the valley more often and the chances of getting hurt are extremely high. So Po was just patrolling when suddenly he saw thousands of people heading this way, each of them wore a uniform different to the ones the imperial soldiers wore and each carried a gun.

Po said in a confused but friendly tone: Um hey, who are you guys and is there anything I can help you with?

The soldiers noticed Po and one of the Commanders stepped out and said in a loud and commanding tone: We are members of the Japanese army and we are going to use this valley as our temporary outpost now (Facing the soldiers) SPREAD OUT! FIND AS MUCH FOOD AS YOU CAN!

Po: Whoa whoa whoa! You can't just come and take our food.

Commander: You can't stop us. (The Japanese soldiers readied their rifles)

Po knew that there are too many soldiers and that the chances of him defeating all of them is more than impossible but seeing they are going to take from the citizens which he swore to protect even with Po's childlike attitude he knew that he have to fight the battle, for the people he loved. Po pulled out his duel pistols and got into his fighting stance.

Commander: Very well have it your way, open fi-

Another commander stepped out: It would be unwise to waste this entire village over the argument of one mere person. We must find out who's in charge and make him an offer.

The village had no official leader, but from what everyone agreed on, Shifu will be representing the village. The meeting took place at the Jade Palace, with the soldiers guarding the doors Po and the others couldn't hear what was going on as well as surrounding the citizens so no one could get out of the valley.

Commander: So… Shifu, I have an offer I'm willing to make to you, this is such a nice valley it would be a shame if nobody will live in it anymore.

Shifu: YOU WON'T-

Commander: Oh yes I would but seeing that I'm such a nice person I'm willing to give you a choice; either your people give us what we need and serve us or… There's not going to be anyone alive in this village, anyone but us of course.

Shifu cared about honor greatly as he is a Kung Fu master, but even the most honor-bound masters knows that he can't afford to lose hundreds many even thousands of lives just for his honor. He thought about it over reviewing all the possibilities he knows that guns are expensive and therefore most of the villagers won't own guns and even if they did they would be no match for trained soldiers, it is a battle that they couldn't win. Signing in defeat Shifu said: Very well I agree to your terms.

Commander smirked as he said: Good, now get out this is now and always will be my palace!

Again, signing in defeat Shifu said: Very well.

Commander: That's 'Very well master' to you.

Shifu glared at the commander with a look of pure hatred but seeing he has no choice he said: Very well master.

And that was the end of the happy, hearty village live for the villagers and the end of being the prude warriors for Po and the five. Live was almost like torture for the villagers, they had to meet the unreasonable high demands of supplies for the Japanese soldiers and even though they did all they could they were still treated like nothing but garbage. Po and the others were forced to find real jobs down in the village and remained for what seems eternity hoping that it was nothing but a bad dream…

**End of flashback.**

Life working in the noodle shop was tough for both Po and his dad for nobody can afford to go out to eat due to the lack of money, the only people who went there are the Japanese soldiers and few of them ever pays. The only soldiers who did pay are the ones that feel a bit sorry for Po and his father or are too drunk to remember that they don't have to pay. Still the Japanese requires them to pay a certain amount of money every month and it was harder and harder. However not all the Japanese soldiers are evil creatures, Po made friends with a few of the soldiers named John, Phil, Carson, and Jessica they came every day and gave Po and his father a few extra coins to keep them alive and sometimes hangs out at the noodle shop. John was a rhino, Phil was a gorilla, Carson was a bear and was an officer, and Jessica was a snow leopard and was enlisted as a field medic. They told Po stories about how they signed up to be soldiers to defend Japan but never have they thought that the Japanese officials were planning to take over China and enslave all those innocent people, as well as stories they heard about using valleys like this one as outposts to supply food for more arriving soldier as well as to store weapons so they can be easier to ship to the frontlines. Po didn't mind telling them some stories about the adventures in his past as the Dragon Warrior and sometimes even sharing a laugh or two, but as friendly and jolly as he can sometimes be, the look of happiness had gone out of his eyes and his friendly attitude has turned into merely a look of sadness. To some of the villagers he seems like someone the only reason that they can tell its Po is that Po was the only Panda in the village.

Mr. Ping: Po! Table six needs more bean buns!

Po said in a depressed tone: Coming dad! (Po quickly delivered the bean buns to a grumpy boar soldier in table six)

Boar soldier: How dare you be late boy! (The boar soldier punched Po in the stomach but instead the punch just bounced off Po's stomach and he ended up punching himself in the face,) WHY I OUTA… (Took a look at Po's depressed face) Nah… Never mind. (Grabbed the bean buns and left)

Po called out in a depressed tone: You want to pay for the bean buns today?

Boar soldier called back: Nah.

Po muttered: Okay then.

The punch did hurt Po but he was so distracted by feeling helpless that he somehow he ignored it. With the breakfast crowd gone Mr. Ping walked over to Po to try to comfort him.

Mr. Ping: Cheer up son, eventually the mighty Empire will defeat all of them and we'll be once again free.

The thought of that made Po laugh a little then Po said: The Empire is a joke right now.

Mr. Ping said in a shocked tone: Don't say that! The Empire is strong enough to crush anything in its pass once those Japanese annoys the Empire enough, ohoh! It ain't going to be pretty I'll give you that.

Po signed: Dad the Empire WAS powerful and feared amongst all countries, but that was before guns were invented now the Empire is no threat to anybody and here's the thing, a group of rebels called 'the nationalists' are trying to overthrow the Empire and they're succeeding too! A few more month and they'll probably complete the task, but the question is, why the heck would they focus on overthrowing the Empire right now when the Japanese have captured many valleys, towns, villages, and even a couple of major cities even as we speak! The nationalists are wasting their bullets on the Empire when they should be here helping those in need!

Mr. Ping: Will then why don't you do something about it?

Po: If I could do something about it don't you think I would have done it earlier?

Mr. Ping: Well the universe chose you to be the Dragon Warrior don't you think Oogway could have given you the Dragon scroll when you're still a cub?

Po stuttered: Yeah but- No- Wait- You knows that's not what I mean! Besides how am I supposed to take out the entire army by myself and if I'm going to save China I'm going to have to take out all the soldiers in Japan by myself.

Mr. Ping: Then get an army of your own.

Po signed once more at how his father thinks everything but making noodles is so simple and said: Where do I even begin. First, I'm going to need people for the army-

Mr. Ping: The villagers.

Po: Then I'm going to have to need weapons-

Mr. Ping: Steal them from the Japanese's weapon storage.

Po: Then I'm going to need food to keep my army alive-

Mr. Ping: I'll make them noodles and the valley would be more than happy to supply you food to save China.

Po: How am I supposed to gather an army with the Japanese army watching over us?

Mr. Ping: I'll bake buns where you can sneak secret messages in them and I'm sure your friends (Referring to the Japanese soldiers he befriended) would be able to help you to do what's right.

Surprised by his father's simple logic Po stammered: But- Wait- What- It's- It's a lot more complicated than it sounds okay!?

Mr. Ping: Fine Po if you don't want to go save China that's fine by me, but all I'm saying is that it'll be nice to do everyone a favor and save China.

Po: I wish I could dad… I wish I could…

Mr. Ping: But you could son, if you just believe.

Po: It's just too risky dad! One mistake and I could doom us all… I don't want to lose you dad, it would be my entire fault.

Mr. Ping said excitedly: Who said that you have to lead? You should make everyone equal let everyone share what they earned there would be no different social classes, share the wealth with everyone that way everyone would be happy and you won't be able to make mistakes because we're all in this together!

Po: You mean like communism?

Mr. Ping: I never got much schooling from my dad other than how to run the restaurant and stuff similar to that so what does communism mean?

Po: I remember learning the word from one of the scrolls in the Jade palace library, communism is a system where everyone distributes their wealth equally and there won't be any social classes.

Mr. Ping: That's brilliant son! You should start a system just like that!

Po: Daaaad I can't just start a system I have to have people to support me and not have the Japanese soldier watching our every move.

Mr. Ping: I support you son, who wouldn't? Maybe I'll change the name of the noodle shop to Mr. Ping's Communism Noodle Shop, communism, I like the word communism communism communism…

Po face palms while Mr. Ping continues to say the word while preparing noodles.

Mr. Ping: Help me Po we'll have to get ready for the lunch rush.

Po thought as Po and Mr. Ping prepares for the lunch rush 'Communism, how can I build an entire communist army by myself, I don't even fully understand what the word means yet still dad's plan does sound almost… Possible could it?' The lunch rush then came in as like every day, the Japanese soldiers rushed in hungry from guarding the citizens and dealing with the supply crates all day they impatiently waited at the tables each shouting orders.

Mr. Ping: One at a time okay?!

Mr. Ping and Po started to serve the soldiers with, most of them like all people just wanted Mr. Ping's secret ingredient soup which make it easier to mesmerize the orders still some soldiers ordered different things. At the end of the lunch rush when most soldiers left, Mr. Ping started to collect the coins from some of the soldiers that paid. He was surprised to see that more than half of them actually paid for the noodles.

Mr. Ping: What made everyone so happy today?

Po: Beats me but whatever that is I'm guessing it's not good for us.

At that moment John, and Phil, arrived Po's not surprised that they were usually late for lunch because they usually want to come in late to talk to Po considering Po's busy serving the other soldiers when they come on time.

John: Hey Po can I get some noodles?

Po: Sure, how about you Phil?

Phil: Dumplings.

Not surprising, Phil always orders dumplings thought Po.

As Po's bring them the food that they ordered John said: Haven't you heard, the Japanese army had yet captured another city.

Mr. Ping overhearing the conversation and asked: What's the Empire doing while this happens?

John: Humph, the Empire couldn't even handle some rebels let alone the Japanese army. The word is that the Empire is going to be over thrown by the nationalists.

Po: Maybe the nationalists will finally defend China against the real threat after their done.

John: I doubt it they'll probably be busy with something else.

Phil says while eating his dumpling: Not that I like the idea of us Japanese enslaving you people and all but if that did happen and I get some servants I sure hope it's you guys 'cause I wouldn't mind having you guys make these amazing dumplings for me every day.

Mr. Ping: Dream on you monkey Po's going to build his own army and it'll rescue China once and for all!

Po: You're not serious about that communist army thing are you dad?

Mr. Ping: You bet I am son; it's time to take action I'm telling you it could work.

Phil: A communist army huh? Not to be a downer but it's kind of hard to build an army under these conditions. Even if suppose you get an army how are you going to train them? With respect, even though you're a Kung Fu master teaching the citizens Kung Fu will take forever and you guys ain't got that kind of time.

Mr. Ping: Which is why you're helping him, you know what the training is like when you're trained so find some weaknesses to that training and use it against them.

Po: Wow you really do think of everything dad. Say where are Carson and Jessica?

John: Carson got some additional work to do and Jessica had to heal some soldiers who came back from some battles and are injured.

Phil said as he's finishing his dumplings: Well, I guess we ought to be leaving too, don't wanna be late again.  
John said as he's leaving: See you around Po.

Mr. Ping: Po could you get the vegetables that we ordered?

Po: Sure dad.

As Po was walking down the village he could see the Japanese soldiers everywhere, from moving supply crates to merely watching the civilians making sure none escapes. 'Nothing unusual.' Po thought and yet what made Po wonder about is what his father had said about everything as Po thought about it further he thought to himself 'Communism, could it be the answer to our problem? As Po arrived a villager handed him the crates of vegetables.

Po: Thanks.

Villager: No problem… Dragon Warrior.

'Dragon Warrior… Dragon Warrior' Po thought as he walked back, how so much had changed. Long ago that name means power, strength and as Po would call it awesomeness but ever since the guns were invented much has changed… 'I could still remember when lord Shen tried to replace Kung Fu with his cannons' thought Po 'Well he got his wish alright but if he were still alive, he would wish he didn't.' Po arrived at the noodle shop and is greeted by his dad as usual to help him carry some crates back in the shop.

Mr. Ping: Hurry son we must prepare for the dinner rush.

Po signed and said: Very well dad.

The truth being told Po hated the dinner rush, on good days there's just going to be a bunch of soldiers partying at the shop wrecking everything, on bad days they get drunk and wreck everything. From the looks of them being so happy today Po could only assume that they'll probably be more drunk then usual to celebrate their victory. The soldiers rushed in like always but this time they were carrying alcohol of all kinds and were ready to begin the night.

Japanese Soldier: Hey old man, bring us food NOW!

Mr. Ping said as he rushed to serve the soldiers: Alright just a second.

Po signed once again, 'Might as well get this over with' Po thought.

The night went on sounds of the soldiers shouting, screaming and being downright drunk filled the noodle shop.

Japanese soldier took another drink of his alcohol and said: More bean buns old man! Going to… store them in a… locker…

Mr. Ping took a look at his table; it was already filled with 2 bowls of uneaten bean buns. Mr. Ping then said: You already have two bowls in front of you.

The soldier sudden got real mad; he grabbed Mr. Ping by the neck and said: ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME OLD MAN?!

Mr. Ping stammered: No- I just think-

Japanese soldier: AIN'T NO ONE GONNA TALK BACK TO ME UNDERSTAND? YOU'RE… YOU'RE JUST THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE…

Mr. Ping: No I'm-

Another Japanese soldier joined in also drunk: KILL THE DEVIL!

The first soldier begin to punch Mr. Ping, Mr. Ping let out a loud yell of pain as the punch landed Po seeing his dad in danger rushed in to help but as soon as he got out of the kitchen he felt a cold metal on his back. Po turned around and saw another pointing a gun at him, that soldier wasn't drunk but merely was enjoying the moment of what was torture for Po watching his dad being mercilessly beaten up. How Po wished the soldier holding him don't have a gun, he would make him suffer, he would make all of them suffer the moment those fiends arrived at their peaceful village. Po feeling more helpless than ever, simply stood there, crying silently. As the beating continued other soldiers started to join in and started to beat up Po as well each too drunk to think clearly. As the time passes they had finally left not before kicking Po in the stomach one last time knocking him on the ground. The punches hurt; there were simply too many punches. Po as strong as he is couldn't handle that many punches let along his father. With all the energy he can gather, Po crowed towards his father who was barely conscious at the point. Mr. Ping turned over to face Po in a weak voice he said: Oh Po, I don't think I could take much more of this son; my life may be coming to an end.

Po said over sobs: NO! Don't say that! You're going to be okay!

Mr. Ping coughed and said: Not if this keeps up son, you know… I always never wanted you to do Kung Fu and such; I just wanted you to make noodles with me and spend time here with me forever… But as much as I loved for us to spend some time together, I felt you have a greater calling son… Promise me son… Promise me… Make those fiends pay for what they have done to our country… You're a kind and gentle lad son… You… (Cough) You were meant to lead our country son… You'll lead our people to achieve greatness… Promise me… So when I'm going to be with our ancestors, (Gives Po a weak smile) I can be happy… Happy that our people is finally at peace…

With that Mr. Ping closed his eyes, Po was unsure if he was unconscious or died but one thing Po was sure of 'I must make those fiends pay I must accomplish what dad would wanted me to do… I must build communism!' With every ounce of strength in his body, Po manage to stand up and even though his body protested in every way possible he managed to carry his dad into his bed and with that he fainted with the only thought in his mind 'I must build communism!'

**To be continued…**

**Well what do you think guys? Good? Bad? Should I continue more of this story or go back to making more humor based stories? Leave a review or message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later…**

It had been awhile since Mr. Ping died. Po did everything he could to help his father recover but unfortunately 'Mr. Ping was simply too old to survive that many punches.' said Jessica sadly as she examine Mr. Ping, but that didn't stop Po from giving up, he searched everywhere for medicine and did whatever it takes to make Mr. Ping feel better but it was no use. How he remembered at Mr. Ping's death bed the goose had said: 'Oh Po there's nothing more you could do for me… You've been a great son, the greatest son a father could ever ask for… But (Cough) But you can make sure nobody would have to go through this kind of torture… One day… One day everyone's going to (Cough) going to look up to you and remember you as the greatest leader in all of China… Promise me my boy… Promise me to me that leader… Be that communist leader…' and with that the old goose was dead. Po cried himself to sleep at night, seeing that the person that he had loved most dying before his very eyes. Oh how he cried and cried thinking of the treasured memories when he first saw his father while he was in a box full of radishes and how happy they were together. Po prayed that this would be nothing but a nightmare, or a lie, or to the very least a badly written fanfiction novel but it was real… All of this is real. As the time moves on Po finally accepted the fact that his father died and moved on or at least tried to move on.

And tired…

And tried…

Moving on was hard for Po, without his father he wasn't as experienced at running the noodle shop and the more he messed up the more he would think about his father… Until one day he suddenly remembered what his father had said; to build communism and lead the people of China. He knew it would be second to impossible and that one mistake could endanger the whole valley but it was a promise he made to his father, and he swore to himself that he would never… NEVER let anyone have to lose their father ever again… Po felt a jolt of courage flowing within him as well as a jolt of determination, he welcomed those feelings for they had replaced a feeling he hated and despised, he no longer felt helpless.

'First,' thought Po 'I must find a way to contact the other villagers maybe hold a meeting.' But getting the villagers to go was going to be hard, Po knew that the Japanese soldiers would quickly realize that they would be planning an uprising and Po and the villagers would be caught in no time. Then, he remembered one of the things that his father had said about sneaking in messages in buns. The idea seems brilliant but it would be impossible to have enough money to bake that many buns. Po thought about it over, first he'll need someone with money to support him someone who he can trust…

Carson: So Po, what it is that you wanted me to help?

Po: I'm gonna need some money.

Carson raised an eyebrow; it's not like Po to ask for money he thought then he asked how much do you need?

Po: A bar of gold.

Carson: A bar of gold?! Do you know how much money that its?!

Po: Being an officer yourself you should have that kind of money.

Carson: Yes but that's no little money, what would need that kind of money for? Look kid, I know what happened to your dad and I'm more than happy to get him the best grave to let him be at peace but a bar of gold?

Po: I need that money to support me of my plan.

Carson: Your plan?

Po looked around seeing that there are no other Japanese soldiers he leaned closer to Carson and whispered: I'm planning to unite the villagers to form an army and save China.

Carson: You wanna use mine money to raise an army to kill mine country's soldiers?! Give me one reason why I shouldn't just arrest you on the spot and have you executed kid?

Po: Because you know it's wrong that the Japanese should just invade China and enslave all the people, we as beings on this planet should be equal… And… (Taking a sign) I owe it to dad to finally have the people of China live in freedom and equality. It was what he made me promise before… (Looking sad to be reminded of his father's death) Before he passed away.

Carson opened his mouth to protest but letting Po's reasoning sink in he merely closed it.

Po: So what's it gonna be? Either you do about this unfairness and just simply say you never wanted this to happen or you do something about it and have your actions help the lives of millions.

Carson: Alright kid I'm with you on this but I sure hope you know what you're doing.

Po: You bet I do, I made a promise to my father.

Carson: So what's the plan?

Po: I'm thinking we bake buns with a message inside them which will tell the villagers to meet at midnight were I will discuss farther details on the plan.

Carson: But how are you gonna hand out buns to everybody without it seeming suspicious to the other soldiers?

Po: That'll be a problem… We need something to distract the soldiers long enough so that they won't notice, but how?

Carson: I'll get John, Phil, and Jessica maybe they can figure something out.

Po: Hurry, soldiers are going to start coming to eat and we can't say anything in front of them.

Carson: Okay.

Soon Carson got back along with the others.

Carson: I told them the plan on the way and was careful enough that no one heard.

Po: Good now do you guys have any ideas?

John: Hmm, risky operation there, if one other soldier finds out we'll all be dead.

Phil: How let Carson spread the word to the soldiers that there's going to be a party at this shop and while their busy getting drunk John will hand out the buns to everyone.

Jessica: How can we be sure that all of the soldiers will come?

Carson: John will just have to be careful and avoid the remaining soldiers.

John: Easier said than done. How am I supposed to avoid being seen while carrying a wagon of buns?

Po: We'll just have to take some risks otherwise there's no way we can give the villagers the message.

John signed and said: Very well, it's not like I have much of a choice but you're baking the buns, I can't cook.

Carson: I guess I'll be paying for what we need. But Po, that's not gonna be worth anywhere near a bar of gold.

Po: This is just phase one; I believe I will reveal more of the plan at the meeting.

Carson: 'til then kid. Oh by the way here, (Threw a bag of coins to Po) buy the flour and start baking the buns.

Phil: can I get some dumplings to go please?

Po signed and said: Sure, but this time don't take the bowl.

During the rest of Po's day Po spent all of his spare time baking buns with slips of paper inside them reviewing the location of the meeting. Surly it was boring but yet Po was excited, excited that he could finally make a difference just like the old days when he protects the Valley of Peace. 'If I'm successful I'll be the leader and protector of all of China,' thought Po happily as he baked. 'Just you wait dad.' The rest of the day goes on like they always do; Po server the soldiers, the soldiers yells at him in worse cases hits him, and most leave without paying money surely it was bad but Po ignored it for he had a new destiny.

**The next day…**

It was 5:00 am, Carson managed to drag himself out of bed; he never had been a fan of waking up early but he has to report to Po about the plan. 'Since when did the kid become my leader?' thought Carson as he got up and walked to the noodle shop, carefully not to attract any attention but being a bear he is it's hard to not be noticed. Fortunately the people who were up were just villagers who have to work extra in order to survive due to the Japanese soldiers' high demands. Most villagers know who Carson is and were friendly to him because tries to make their lives a little bit easier in any way he can. It was hard to do so with little opportunities to help but 'It's the least I can do.' thought Carson. As he arrived at the noodle shop, once again looking to see if there was no one around, he knocked on the door in a pattern that they rehearsed yesterday. Po was waiting for him for some time now opened the door immediately.

Po: Did you get them to come?

Carson: Yes but you understand that most of them will get drunk right? It that okay with you since your incident with…

Po knew that he refers to what happened at the day when those soldiers beat his father to death, from that day he hated the scent of alcohol, but he can't let that jeopardize the mission so he said: Sure the more drunk they get the more confused they'll be.

Carson: The party will take place at lunch; I'll try not to get drunk so I can look out for you kid.

Po: Appreciate it.

Carson: Are the buns ready?

Po: Yeah, it took me most of the night to bake them and even more time to write the messages inside them.

Carson: So where are the buns now?

Po: I kept them in the basement John's going to have to get a shovel to shovel them out.

Carson smiling a little at the fact that they left the hardest things to John and said: Alright, I'll get John here with a shovel to shovel out the buns.

Po: Hurry we it'll be a matter of time before the other soldiers wakes up.

John was called up by Carson around 6 o'clock; confused why he needed to bring a shovel as well as a wagon with him but when Po showed him where the buns are he just signed. John was possibly the kindest amongst the four but was hated by some for his kindness towards the villagers. He came in the shop with a shovel and a wagon and came out with a wagon of buns which he covered with a green blanket to avoid attention.

Noon…

'The moment finally came,' thought Po, and then he took a sign and said to himself: Might as well get this over with.

Po watched as the soldiers came in to the shop, how it had reminded him of that fateful day.

Meanwhile when the soldiers are making way to the noodle shop John looked around to see if the soldiers weren't around. Once he was certain he went to an alley where he hid the wagon of buns. Once more for safety, John glanced outside the ally to see if there are no soldiers left. Feeling certain he pulled the wagon outside and took the blanket of the wagon revealing a wagon of buns. One by one he began to hand out the buns to the passing villagers. The villagers thanked him and even though handing out buns to everyone for no reason is a bit weird; every one of the villagers knows that John had a good heart and was not overly surprised. As John continued on, he gave another one to a pig who looked like he was starving. As he handed the bun to the pig, he whispered to the pig 'Eat slowly,' afraid that the pig might eat the slip of paper with the message as well.

A voice said: What the hell are you doing John?

John froze as he heard the voice; he turned around and saw a male lion. 'Oh crap of all the soldiers it's Spike' thought John Spike was one of those soldiers that never liked John even though Spike didn't do anything to insult or attack John; he was always making John's life hard. Trying not to panic he asked Spike question to stall himself some time to think of a reason why he would hand out buns to villagers: Uh… Shouldn't you be at the party Spike?

Spike: My uniform was stained and even though it's probably going to be stained again; 'you can't show up at a party with dirty clothes' my dad used to say. But seriously what are you doing with all those buns?

That got John more than enough time to think, even though it wasn't the best reason John said: I just thought that while we're enjoying ourselves the villagers deserve to at least have something to eat.

The reason suited John given to the fact that it's something John would or probably do eventually.

Spike: Know what John? Your soft, and that's going to make you lose in life. (Spike gave John a punch in the stomach not putting enough strength to mean to hurt him but enough for him to feel a bit of pain.)

John thought that Spike was going now until Spike grabbed a bun and asked: Can I snag a bun?

John once again panicked if Spike ate the bun and saw the message he would certain know something was up and the results could be devastating. John grabbed the bun out of Spike's hand and said: You're going to going to a party, surly you don't want to fill up on buns.

Spike just answered: yeah but I just want to see what it tastes like.

John: You don't want to do that because… They're dirty, yeah and you don't want it.

Spike was a bit suspicious, he knew John couldn't care less if he ate something bad, but having no idea what he was up to he simply wondered off.

Once John was sure that Spike was out of sight he let out a sign of relief and continued. Later he saw Shifu walking to run an errand no doubt. John quickly carried the wagon to Shifu and stopped him.

Shifu knowing John wasn't an enemy unlike most of the other soldiers he said: Hey John can I help you?

John: Here I'm handing out these buns to villagers have one master Shifu.

Shifu would normally refuse to be polite but he had being starving and seeing John had enough for everyone he took one and said: Thank you John you're too kind.

John knew Shifu would be an important member of Po's plan so he leaned over and whispered to Shifu: Pay attention to the bun…

Shifu walked away half confused 'Pay attention to the bun?' thought Shifu 'I wonder what he meant by that.' Shifu examined the bun but could see nothing unusual about it. Seeing that it was an act of kindness from John he went under a tree sat down and began eating the bun.

John knew that it wasn't the best choice of words but at least he was able to get Shifu to understand that there's something important about the buns. Then he remembered something, Po had told him stories where he and the furious five would protect the valley. 'Furious five…' Thought John, John did not know who they were but he does know that they would be as well important to Po's plan so it's up to him to deliver the message to the five.

John walked up to a villager and asked him: Do you know where the furious five are?

That villager already got the message inside the bun and told John: The furious five are working at the rice fields. (Leaning towards John and whispered) Why do we need to meet at that location?

John whispered back: The Dragon Warrior wanted you all to be there to reveal his plan.

The villager was satisfied with the answer and walked off. John knew that even though the villagers had already trusted him enough, the mentioning of Po was more than enough to win their trust over. John carried the remaining buns over to the rice fields where he saw most of the villagers were working so he yelled out 'Free buns! Everyone take one!' Those words got the village's attention many villagers rushed for the buns. Knowing that they were probably starving to death John have to yell out once in a while 'Remember to not eat so fast' to make sure the messages inside the buns survive. Most of the villagers were pigs or ducks or sheep but then a monkey rushed over and grabbed a bun. John remembered Po saying something about one of the five would always prank Po by tripping Po with his tail made John think since pigs and sheep don't have long tails this monkey might be part of the furious five.

John asked the monkey: Excuse me you wouldn't be part of the furious five would you?

The monkey just took a sign and said: Yeah but what's the point, the Furious Five used to be of great power but ever since guns arrive we're nothing but people who can aim better.

John could see his point but that's not the reason he wanted to talk to the monkey, John whispered to the monkey: Po might have a plan to save the village.

The monkey's eyes widened, partly surprised that this Japanese soldier is working for Po and partly because Po has a plan. John and the monkey left the wagon while more farmers are making a beeline for the buns.

Making sure no one was around the monkey asked: What does Po want us to do?

John: Po's going to hold a meeting where there he will give you guys father details. The location and time of the meeting are inside the bun.

The Monkey opened the bun and saw a slip of paper.

John: Remember tell the rest of the five and the villagers that this is serious, I was able to give Shifu a hint but I can't tell him too much because he was in the more populated parts of the village but he should know the importance of it.

The monkey nodded as he headed back.

Seeing the last of the buns gone John returned the wagon and went back to work. Inside John hopes that Po's plan will work.

Monkey quickly ran to where the rest of the five were working filled with excitement. As he reached the field he saw the others. Monkey knew that they didn't get a bun because they were busy trying to help the other villagers a bit while Monkey wondered around.

Tigress: There you are Monkey, if you haven't been wondering everywhere we might have made more process now grab a shovel and get going.

Monkey: Tigress you're going to thank me for wondering everywhere 'cause guess what I heard?

Mantis: That the Japanese are planning to raise our taxes AGAIN?

Monkey whispered to them loud enough that every one of the five heard: Po has a plan to free the village.

Crane: Po? I thought he was at the noodle shop and how did he get here when the soldiers should be demanding lunch?

Monkey: No, you see there was a soldier who was giving out free buns and-

Mantis: Uh Monkey are you sure you haven't gone delusional? A Japanese soldier giving us food I mean they're more likely to take away the few grains of food we have than-

Monkey: JUST LET ME FINISH! (He realized he was shouting then lowered his voice into a whisper again) That soldier was working for Po and he hid secret messages about Po hoisting a meeting to tell us about his plan in the buns. (Monkey then took out a piece of paper to show the four)

Viper read the note out loud: The Big warehouse at midnight… important meeting… plan for freedom. Poor Po, from the looks of it he spent all night writing these.

Crane: Not to be a downer but I'm not sure Po's plan is gonna work, I mean it's one of Po's plans. (The five remember Po's previous plan about cooking rice inside his stomach by eating rice raw and drinking boiling water)

Viper: Don't be so harsh on Po; he spent time on working on this plan while we didn't do anything at all I say I'm with Po.

Mantis: It's not that I doubt Po or anything it's… actually it's I doubt Po one mistake and everyone will be KILLED and it's no surprise if Po made mistakes.

While everyone was taking Tigress studied the note and then finally said: I believe there more people supporting him, the idea of hiding the messages in the buns is too brilliant for Po's mind, and the fact that we haven't seen any soldiers on patrol during lunch hour might highly be related, and to top it off Po got a soldier to work for him. I say there's more to the story.

Viper: That's right and we'll support him on this. Come on guys let's spread the word out to let the villagers acknowledge the seriousness of this.

Crane thought about it a bit more, in the end he agreed.

That night, at around midnight all the villagers began coming out of their houses, each walked as quietly as possible and carried no torches so the Japanese wouldn't notice. When the villagers saw each other on the way they spoke nothing and so the plan begins… As they went to the large warehouse for the better caution they looked back to see if there were any soldiers patrolling little did they know that Jessica had put sleeping medicines in the patrol guards' food. Po who came in the ware house earlier saw the villagers began to gather. Another hour pasted as the last of the villagers had come. Some torches were lit and some uneasy villagers became lookouts.

Po knew it was his time to speak; in his most serious tone he spoke: I have called you all here on this meeting to discuss something very important. Now before I start you may all rest your nervousness for I have had someone make sure the guards were sound asleep today. Now without further interruptions I would like to start the meeting. (Clearing his throat) For too long have the Japanese took advantage of us; they invaded our land, took our food, and MADE OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL!

All the villagers agreed in unison: YEAH!

Po: So today I have summoned us here so we can do something about this unfairness.

One villager asked: What's your plan Dragon Warrior?

Po: I have worked out a carefully planned out plan with my associates who chose not to attend the meeting. (Knowing that having soldiers here will scare the villagers into running out the moment they came in) Our plan comes in 3 phases, phase one gather the villagers, phase two steal the Japanese's weapons, and finally phase three use their weapons against them.

Shifu stepped out having something to say: This plan is indeed will crafted I realized that from the moment you had that soldier hand out the buns but stealing their weapons is not going to be easy.

Po: Preciously that's why we'll be dived into 10 groups with me, Shifu and the Furious five as leader and we'll need 3 more volunteers.

The apple cart duck first stood up and said: I will!

A pig then also stood up and said: I will!

Finally after some hesitation a duck stood up and said: Me too.

As the villagers gather themselves into groups Po said: now for our plan to be in position us will need 2 groups for distraction, the two groups will attack the weapon depot at both north and south with what remaining guns we have. When a big number of reinforcements arrive you move in a retreating pattern and meet up in the forest. The Japanese may have numbers but we know the forest better so then the two groups will divide up and leave hopefully without the Japanese catching any of you. I know it'll be risky but nothing wagered nothing gained, now who which leader wants to be assigned this task?

Tigress first stood up and said: I will Po, and for heaven's sake your plan had better work.

Then unexpectedly the apple cart duck stood up and said: I will, I'm itching to give those lowlifes what's coming for them I will.

Eventually the villagers in both leaders' groups stood up with them, Po began to hand them weapons; pistols and grenades that he either still had from before the Japanese arrived or the ones Carson managed to provide him. Eventually everyone in the group has at least one pistol or two grenades, Po noticed the apple cart duck didn't get any and he asked: Don't you want a weapon?

The duck simply gave Po a simile and said: Oh that won't be necessary, I already got a weapon. (The apple cart duck pulled out what appeared to be a heavy machine gun) Spent money that I got from selling apples on this baby some time ago, I thought it would be a shame if I never got to use it heh heh heh.

Po marveled at the machine gun and then said: Very well, I'll explain further details of our plan.

Po set out maps and drawings that he made with John and Phil the day before to provide additional information as he explained the plan that could perhaps be the rising of a new and powerful army…

**So guys what do you think about the story so far? Remember to review and show me your thoughts and ideas and if it fits the story I might use it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not being able to update in quite a while guys, I didn't get much time but hopefully I'll update sooner this time.**

**The next morning…**

Spike woke up fairly early than expected, 'Something was not right' thought Spike. Although Spike isn't a smart and observant kind of person, one thing about him though, asks anyone that knows him, anyone, he's got a six sense of things and it's somehow always been right. Spike at ignored the thought but the more he tries the more he thought about it. 'What could be not right?' thought Spike to himself. Spike thought about the events that happened yesterday; nothing out of the ordinary except maybe an officer throws a party for no reason but that wasn't too strange because he knows more than anyone that with all the extra money the officers get it's no surprise if they want to waste it for little purpose. As Spike move past that thought, he began to think what else happened… 'Let's see I spilled a drink on my uniform and I decide to change it, went to my quarters…' then it hit him, John was giving the villagers free buns. Now yesterday when Spike saw John he just thought that John was just being John again and didn't pay too much attention to him at all but now the more Spike thought about it the higher his suspicion rises. 'Giving buns to the entire village are going to take a lot of money, John couldn't possibly have that kind of money himself but who would lend him money for that reason?' Spike decides to walk into the village and tries to investigate a bit even though he knows that he's no good at it. As he went down into the village all sorts of ridicules thoughts 'Maybe John fed them some sort of mind control buns and takes over the villager's brains, or maybe John's been planning to become the president of United States and he's simply practicing ways to get votes for future his election, or maybe John's helping some people build a communist society and would be known as Mao Zedong in a different world.' Spike chuckled at the thoughts he had in his mind as he arrived in the village. Spike looked around he saw nothing out of place, the villagers are still working constantly and there's nothing different. 'If I didn't know better I'd say the villagers are acting more nervous than usual around Me.' Thought Spike, but he knew that the villagers are always nervous around the soldiers so that's nothing new. Then something caught his eye; it looks like a tiny slip of paper lying on the ground, now most villagers use paper to write letters and other things of similarity but that piece of paper is too small to be used for a letter and too neat to be a piece torn out from something else. Spike went over to pick it up and saw that it had words written on it. 'A message,' Thought Spike as he grabbed it and read: The Big warehouse at midnight… important meeting… plan for freedom. Spike thought about it further more and realized that people are meeting at the warehouse at midnight (Obviously) but what about the part about freedom? Spike thought, 'To want freedom you have to be not free…' Then it hit him, some villagers might be planning an up rise! Spike hid the note in his pocket and went to the warehouse. Questions filled his mind as he was walking; 'How could the villagers possibly stand a chance against our army of trained soldiers who are each armed with guns? Who could their leader be? How many villagers are involved?' As he went into the warehouse he carefully looked around looking for more clues but the villagers did a good job at covering their meeting spot and Spike found nothing. 'This must be very serious,' Spike thought, 'An uprising in one of the major weapon depots we have in China could set our progress back significantly. I don't suppose that… that the villagers would arm themselves with our weapons? No, their villagers, they have no military experience so none of them must have been able to plan out such strategy that's why they can't even keep their secret messages secret.' Spike thought again 'But extra precaution should be taken and we as the soldiers must have a plan encase if they thought of such plan (Referring to stealing weapons) and I know just the place I could go to get some decent help. Spike walked up the long Jade Palace stairs and headed to the Jade Palace which was now a home to the higher ranking soldiers. It took quit awhile for Spike to get up there; when he did he was sweating like crazy.

A guard stopped him and said: Halt, who sent you here?

Spike took another breath to finally get enough air in his lungs and said: I came here to see commander Atous.

Guard: State your reason to see the commander.

Spike: I have something to discuss with him privately.

The guard thought about it a bit more and said: Very well you may enter.

Spike went in the palace and went downstairs to what had originally been a dungeon but due to the fact that it's cool down there (As in cold not cool as in awesome) the Japanese converted it into quarters for some commanders and added attritional walls, fine decorating, and fancy lights down there you can hardly tell that it used to be a dungeon.

Spike walked in front of one of the large fancy rooms that is commander Atous's quarters and said in a fairly loud voice: Permission to come in.

A voice came inside: Permission granted.

Spike walked into the room greeted commander Atous. Atous was a bred of Japanese dog known as the Shiba Inu, although he is smaller than most of the other soldiers, he is a skilled strategist, has a deadly aim and loyal to the Japanese army in extreme. His three specialties have made him quite a unique soldier and was one of the reasons why he was promoted quickly during the war, however even when most of his job is done as a strategist he still choose to fight in the front lines to 'get the thrill of the war' as he calls it.

Atous saw that his visitor was Spike and said cheerfully: Spike! What brings you here lad?

Spike said with a serious tone: There is something we need to talk about.

Atous noticed Spikes serious tone and said: What seems to be the problem Spike?

Spike pulled out the piece of paper and handed to Atous.

Atous studied the paper and read it out loud: The Big warehouse at midnight… important meeting… plan for freedom? What is the meaning of this?

Spike: I don't know, but from the looks of it it would seem like the villagers are planning some sort of up rise.

Atous frowned and said: An uprising of the villagers is nothing, surly you must know that a group of villagers with nothing but torches and pitchforks is no match for a group of trained soldiers armed with guns.

Spike: Sure we're in gun storage, we're rolling in guns but what if they borrowed our guns without us knowing and shoot us with our own guns?

Atous: So you're saying that they might steal our weapons?

Spike: I don't think that they're smart enough to but we don't want to be underestimating our enemies now would we?

Atous thought about it a bit more and said: I agree with you lad, we're in war right now. Sure we're winning, sure we're rich but if they'd get their paws on some guns we might lose.

Spike: So do something to make sure that doesn't happen.

Atous: Now here's a problem we don't have much to do about the situation, if we kill all of them we'll lose all our workers and we aren't got evidence to just go tell the general to go kill all the villagers. If we double the guards we'll have to assign more soldiers for the job and we're in war right now so we don't have too much soldiers lying around here and not in the front lines. One more thing though, how can we be sure they're planning an uprising? They could be just joining some kinda book club were they read about freedom for all I know.

Spike: Yeah sure they got enough free time.

Atous took a sign; clearly Spike did not get what he was saying, then he explained: All I'm saying is that we need more evidence to prove we're not on some wild goose chase.

Spike: I know there's something up alright Atous, I felt it.

Atous realized he meant he somehow sensed it. Being a strategist Atous doubt many things that had to do with luck of fate but he never and I mean NEVER would doubt Spike's six senses. It was one of the reasons how they became close friends but that's another story. (If anyone wants a sequel when I'm done writing this, I can write about how Spike and Atous became friends)

Atous stood up, placed a hand on Spike's shoulder and said: I'll do what I can to get guards, but I have to tell you; getting guards ain't gonna be easy.

**Meanwhile in the noodle shop…**

Po hurried quickly to prepare food for the upcoming lunch rush; things have gotten harder for Po since his dad is no longer there to help. As Po was working he kept thinking about the mission. 'It's easy,' Po thought, 'Steal the guns, kill them with the guns, be free, and travel across the land to recruit soldiers.' Po knew he was lying to himself, how much excitement and nervousness had filled him. Po knew he was not good at making tough decisions and yet this whole mission is full of hard decisions, and even worse; risks like what if the Japanese managed to capture a villager? It would be simply terrible, Po remembered from the imperial war operas he watched that the soldiers would want to get information from the villager, if the villager refuses they would torture him until the day he dies or the day he talks. Po tried his best to imagine; everyday, locked in a dungeon, wishing to die but can't. How is this humane fate for any villager? Po shook his head, 'No, no one is going to be captured.' Po thought to reassure himself, 'With Shifu and the five helping me plan the heist there will be no flaws, and even if there is I'm sure John, Phil, Carson, and Jessica would be able to help.' The thought of that reassured Po a bit but the nervousness still lies within him. Po suddenly realized that he had been so distracted by the thought that he is no longer working, he took a deep breath; claiming him down by a bit and went back to work. 'For dad,' thought Po, 'For dad…'

**On the fields…**

Crane worked as hard as he could, hoping to be distracted from his thoughts, if only it did.

Viper seeing that Crane is not feeling to well so she slithered over to Crane and asked him: What's the matter Crane? You feeling okay?

Crane suddenly realized that Viper is there and said: Oh hey Viper, I guess I'm just nervous about the mission.

Viper put her tail on Crane's shoulder and said: Don't be, we had much tougher missions then this.

Crane nodded in agreement but said: It's not how tough the mission is that I'm worried about is what would happen if the mission went wrong.

Viper said confidently: It's not going to go wrong. We planned this together to make sure that this mission is going to be our success and with the Japanese having no clue of what we're even planning, no precautions on countering our plan we would be victorious.

Crane said in a partly surprised voice: Wow you sure have given a lot of thought towards it.

Viper took a sign and said: Yeah, I guess I'm kind of nervous myself at first. But there's no reason to worry we will defeat the Japanese once and for all.

Tigress realized that Crane and Viper are talking so she walked over and said: I suggest both of you to keep your mouths shut; if the Japanese gets even the slightest idea of what we're doing the entire village is done for.

Mantis joined the conversation: Yeah, like that's TOTALLY POSSIBLE.

Monkey agreed with Mantis and said: You're worrying too much Tigress, there's not a Japanese soldier around anywhere in the middle of the field. Besides the Japanese thinks that all the villagers is nothing but cowards who can relies on others' protection.

Tigress simply grunted: Better safe than sorry.

Tigress went back to work and seeing there's nothing more to say the rest of the four went back to work as well.

**3:00pm…**

Spike was moving cargos of weapon to storage when he received orders that commander Atous summoned him. 'Next time I'll just ask him to come down here so I don't have to climb up all the stairs again.' Thought Spike as he began to climb the endless stairways. But nevertheless Spike was excited; maybe Atous will give him a promotion for under covering an uprising attempt. Probably he'll be promoted to officer and will get to carry a pistol instead lugging a big rifle around and get to give commands to someone other than the villagers. The excitement had made the journey seem much quicker and in no time at all Spike arrived at the Jade Palace. Spike walked in to Atous' quarters where Atous motioned him to sit down.

Spike sat down and said: So why have you called me here?

Atous joked: Why can't two friends just have a talk?

Spike said sarcastically knowing that this wasn't the reason: Next time if you want to see me for no reason come down to the village so I don't have to climb ALL THOSE STEPS.

Atous chuckled and said: Yes the palace is quit tall isn't it? Keeps away intruders fairly well I'd say. However that is not the reason why I have called you here, I called you here to discuss about the issue you stated previously in the morning.

Spike: Was getting more guards successful?

Atous: Yes, and no. As soon as you have reported the incident I went to the general and we got all the officers together for a meeting which will be discussing the topic of having more enforcement guarding the weapon supplies.

Spike: You know I hate details Atous, cut to chase.

Atous: Very well so the meeting was a fail.

Spike said rather loudly: What? How could they not consider the importance of this?

Atous: Well that's what I tried to tell them but there was just too little evidence and too much demand for soldiers. Also there was this one officer who was continently objecting this idea far beyond any others. The fool probably underestimated the villagers too much to realize what they were capable of doing.

Spike said in a sad tone, disappointed that he is not going to get that promotion that he hoped: So it was a fail huh?

Atous: Not entirely, I managed to secretly form a patrol squad that will watch over the weapon supply in a hidden location so incase if the villagers did try something like what you told me the squad would have the element of surprise and could easily take out a group of untrained villagers.

Spike had stopped caring too much since he knew he wasn't going to get promoted but he went along and asked: So who's in the squad?

Atous: First of all you-

Spike said with almost a hint of anger: Wait, wait, wait! So I have to work a night sift? You should have told me that sooner so I can get some sleep.

Atous: Oh no, no, no, you volunteered to be in the squad.

Spike was defiantly more steamed: So I report you of important information on the uprising of the villagers and as reward I get unpaid overtime?

Atous: Relax Spike, if you stop the villagers from stealing our supplies you would be serving your country now wouldn't you?

Spike: You know I ain't one to head over heels for our 'fair' country.

Atous: Ah but there's the deal lad; if you happen to stop a possible uprising on your free time the higher authorities will consider you as a hard worker and think you have a future in the military and you'll get possibly a MUCH bigger promotion then just reporting a possible attempt for uprising of the villagers.

Spike thought about it a bit more and doubtfully asked: Really?

Atous nodded and said: I'm sure of it. See the higher commands want someone who is loyal and devoted to the Japanese empire and by capturing the villagers and stopping their uprising attempt they'll think you got those qualities, you may even get to where I am for your actions. (Atous leaned over to Spike) Think about it, how else might I get a whole squad of volunteers?

Spike agreed: Well I guess I'm in then.

Atous: Good, (Atous handed a pistol to Spike) and did I tell you you're going to lead this squad? You always want to carry a pistol now don't you? Well this'll give you some experience on what leading will be like.

Spike took the pistol and asked: So if we keep this up and patrol all night we'll eventually get sleep deprived and since there's no excuse to get of work so how am I supposed to stay awake?

Atous said confidently: Already thought of it my friend there will be 2 squads and each squad'll patrol for one night and get sleep the night after and so on. If a squad is successful say that you are all friends who formed the squad to make sure the weapons are safe or something like that to get the other squad some of the glory too.

Spike: I guess this'll be okay for maybe a couple of weeks but you can't expect us to stay awake forever even with the squads rotating.

Atous answered: Don't have to. Think about it Spike, if the villagers are forming an attempt for up rise and they don't know that we're currently suspecting anything don't you think that it might be best to proceed quickly so there will be no suspicion rather than wait and risk letting suspicion build up over time? I say if I'm the leader of that rebellion I'd plan the meeting in the warehouse like you said then I'd assign the rebels the plans which is most likely to be stealing the weapons from the supplies, then I'd began the mission as soon as possible so we as the soldiers wouldn't know what hit us until it's too late.

Spike: And you're sure that will be their actions?

Atous: As a strategist you'd have to both design ingenious plans and predict the plans of the enemy and only then you can achieve success with little or no loss.

Spike: Alright Atous I'll listen to you this time but you're sure that they're just going to get it over with instead of to wait it out.

Atous: As sure as you are of them planning an up rise. So remember, you and the squad get to the position at around 9:00pm and stay hidden in the location I told you of.

Spike: Will do.

Atous: Best of luck comrade Spike.

Spike walked down the Jade Palace steps somewhat disappointed. 'Instead of getting a promotion I got an unpaid guard job,' thought Spike, 'still, it was nice that I get to carry a pistol around instead of a rifle.' Spike knew that the advantages were more than that, if he got a promotion big enough like what Atous told him, he would be rolling in money, Spike could buy his wife and kids a bigger home, and when the war is over he could retire in luxury and how proud must his entire family be to be able to say 'Know that commander Spike? Well he's part of our family.' The thoughts of that gave Spike a feeling of warmth; it's been a few years since he last saw his family and the thought of him bring back such a title filled him with happiness and motivation.

**5:00 pm…**

Po realized that the dinner rush is going to be soon so he quickly got to work, just then Carson came in.

Po: What'cha wants to eat Carson?

Carson: You own me big time Po, just this morning a commander happened to held up a meeting asking for more guards on the weapons supplies.

Po's eyes widened and said: They found out about our plan?

Carson: Not entirely, I don't know what they were thinking cause you just don't go asking for guards for no reason.

Po: So are there going to be more guards?

Carson: No, and you can thank me for this, if it hadn't been for me constantly objecting to the request they probably could have gotten what they had requested.

Po let out a sign in relief and asked: So how did you talk them out of it?

Carson: It's not easy, I first told them that we need soldiers for war, and then I told them that the villagers are too stupid to think of such a plan, and finally I told them that they are wasting valuable troops on such a useless task and that seems to shut them up.

Po: So the mission is still a go?

Carson: Yep.

Po: Yes! This is gonna be so awesome! An army of villagers, uprising from their merciless overlords, forming an army that will save all of China! It's just like one of those operas I watched, sweet!

Carson had not ever seen this side of Po. Then again, Po's mood had been very depressed ever since the Japanese arrived so Carson had always thought of Po as a depressed worker who missed the old days instead of an energetic, jolly Panda which the villagers once knew and loved.

Carson: Better save that energy for the heist kid, you'll need to move a lot of equipment. So anyways kid, what's the next step?

Po froze a bit, he realized that he's thinking of the plan as he went along just like he always does so he simply answered: We're gonna use the guns and defeat the Japanese army to gain our freedom.

Carson realized Po hasn't thought of an exact plan yet so he said: You didn't form a plan ahead of time didn't you?

This was another characteristic of Po Carson haven't seen before; blind determination, no plan, no reasoning. 'I wonder what this guy is really like,' thought Carson.

Po: So can you help me think of a plan?

Carson: Okay kid, here's what you're going to do; when you successfully get the weapons, load them into the military trucks and armored personnel carrier, there will be tanks but don't try to take them they are too hard to drive and you'll end up wasting more time on starting it. When you got the stuff make sure all the villagers are out of the storage area and burn down the place so the soldiers will have to request for resupplies. Next step find squad one and squad two (Referring to the apple cart duck and Tigress's squad) and get the heck out of the village. You'll be riding the vehicles so your escape will be much faster. Then, wait until dawn and then attack the village, the soldiers will be restless from investigating the explosion and will not be expecting a counter attack and with little weapons to defend themselves they'll be sitting ducks. Then once you recaptured the village grab all the supplies you can savage from the village and leave the village, don't bothering staying because you'll be targets for the soldiers set from other outposts and they'll be better armed than you.

Po: What about you and the others?

Carson smiled and said: Don't worry, I already sent a request to move to another smaller outpost along with the others to 'provide support' yesterday.

Po raised an eyebrow and asked: Wait a minute, you just thought of this amazing strategy on the spot as well planned your escape to ensure that the plan is flawless. How?

Carson said proudly: It's my gift kid.

Po asked again in suspicion: If you got this amazing gift shouldn't you be a much higher rank?

Carson chuckled and said: Maybe you don't know me as much as I don't know you. When I discovered my talent, I joined the army hoping to put my talent to good use and to bring peace and happiness amongst all people. It wasn't soon before the higher rankings noticed my talent dose promoting me to officer, and it was then the war began; I realized what our army had done and watched thousands of innocent people die… I knew that this is not right, the empire that I once thought was a fairly and kind empire had made me see what a monster it had become. From that moment I sworn to never use my strategies for evil; no matter what kinds of promotions or rewards the higher rank had offered me I never planned a single strategy. I remained as officer till this day hoping to somehow help the helpless with all my power and now… Now I see the chance. (Carson put his hand on Po's shoulder) Make me proud kid, know that I'll always be on your side if you do what's right.

Po: Thanks Carson.

Carson began to walk out of the noodle shop then stopped and said: By the way kid, that commander that requested guards… Don't underestimate him; he may be as good of a strategist as me. Be careful kid, who knows what he'll be planning.

**So here is chapter three guys, and once again sorry I haven't updated in a while and I'll try to update sooner and please leave a review I would appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ending Melancholy 4**

**I have to say; I am absolutely sorry for how long it took to update this chapter. I was really busy recently with all the extra work because of the teachers' strike and all. I thought several times about just giving up this story but I couldn't bring myself to doing so for I like this story somewhat and it's one of my first stories that is not humor-based so after a 2-hour debate with myself I finally decided to continue this story and luck is on my side because SUMMER IS HERE! There will be more time to work on my stories and hopefully I can update much MUCH faster. Anyways here's what you've all being waiting for, enjoy.**

**11:00pm…**

Po waited eagerly and nervously, it will be at least another 2 hours before the mission starts yet it felt like two years too him. Po gathered his thoughts and reviewed the plan in his head over and over trying to find flaws and what he could do to prevent them- or at least reduce the casualties. 'This is not Kung Fu anymore.' Po thought in his head, 'This is a gun fight and in gun fights there's gonna be casualties.' Handling death was tough for Po, in his whole life as Dragon Warrior he killed only a handful of people and didn't have any of his loved ones die before his eyes, until of course when guns were popular. Still, dealing with the death of his loved ones was going to be much tougher; Po is a kind-hearted person even a long goodbye is tearful for him. Po thought about what would happen if one of the Five dies or if Shifu dies things just would never be the same. 'It is never going to be the same,' Po told himself, 'either I go down in history as one of the greatest leaders of China or… Or I die like the endless numbers that the Japanese would kill…' The thought of the last part sends a chill up Po's spine; Po quickly ignored the thought and went back to reviewing the plans for the potential uprising.

**1:00pm…**

The apple cart duck knew that this was the moment; the villagers in his squad were already met up at his apple cart. The plan begins… The apple cart duck's squad headed to the weapon supply storage crossing only small allies avoiding the night patrols and assumed in front of the warehouse. 'It's now or never.' The apple cart duck thought. The villagers looked at him awaiting further orders. The apple cart duck gave the villagers a silent nod. He does not need to say more; the villagers know that he means to launch the attack and without question charged at the warehouse along with the apple cart duck. When the guards noticed they frantically got out their rifles and before they can even say 'halt' the villagers struck. Although the villagers are not trained the villagers do have three big advantages; they were armed with pistols so it is much easier to shoot then the large rifles the guards were carrying, they outnumber the guards, and they have the element of surprise. Within no time the guards were dead, a siren goes off more guards inside the warehouse rushed out to take out the intruders and they were prepared this time. The guards fired their riffles and some villagers began to drop. However the villagers took advantages of the guards reloading and were dishing out more firepower then the guards. Then gunshots appeared from another direction, the villagers know that Tigress's squad is beginning to attack. More sirens appeared waking the soldiers and alerting the patrols and waking more soldiers.

Zang yells over the noise: MORE OF THEM ARE COMING!

The apple cart duck quickly yelled back: THE GUARDS ARE DEAD, HIDE IN THE WARE HOUSE TO TAKE COVER!

Seeing the reinforcements rushing towards the warehouse the villagers began to move in the warehouse as they are shooting back. Tigress's squad doing the same and saw the apple cart duck.

Tigress: More of them are coming this way!

Bao: We're trapped in!

Apple cart duck: Use our grenades to clear us a path, make them reach for cover then we escape! (Looked around) Where's Zeng?

Gao said sadly: I saw Zeng was shot down.

The apple cart and Zeng were close friends in the village; hearing Zeng's death saddened the apple cart duck. The apple cart duck shook the feeling away knowing that the villagers are still waiting for his command.

Apple cart duck: Now! GRENADES READY!

Tigress commands her squad: Head back to our side and we'll meet in the forest!

Apple cart duck: DEPOLY GRENADES!

Grenades rained down at the soldiers. Seeing most soldiers dropped their weapon and reached for cover the apple cart duck commands the villagers to braise for impact. The sound of explosions drowned the sirens taking out dozens and dozens of soldiers. The sound frightened many villagers as well but seeing that this was their opportunity to escape the villagers quickly got on their feet and ignored the ringing in their ears they ran out the warehouse. The soldiers who survived began to gather their weapons and get on their feet.

Seeing the moment is passing and some villagers wasn't out yet the apple cart duck shouted: Gao take lead! I'll stall some time.

The apple cart duct readied his heavy machine gun and charged in the direction of the warehouse shooting the soldiers as he let out a battle cry. Soldiers tried to scramble for cover in the warehouse as the rest of the villagers escaped. Then out of nowhere a grenade flew at the apple cart duck; seeing it the duck blocks it with his gun and it rolled away from him. The apple cart duck knew that the grenade was still close enough to take him out so he grasped his gun for dear life and dived as far as he could just in the nick of time. More ringing were in his ears as he rolled to the direction of the villagers where some villagers were shooting at the reinforcements to buy him some time.

Chang: HURRY! WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER!

Despite the soreness and the ringing on his ears the apple cart duck managed to get on his feet and ran to the direction of the villagers as more gunshots fired. The Japanese managed get it together and began dishing out heavy firepower shooting down many villagers. The apple cart duck saw Yang the tailor; shot several times as he released a painful scream. Yang, who was coughing up blood as he pulled out his grenade and tried to throw it at the army but was shot more times and died clutching the grenade. The grenade rolled towards the apple cart duck, the duck grabbed it and as he was about to throw it he saw the soldiers reloaded and were prepared to fire a second round. Immediately the duck reached for cover and luckily for him; he got to cover in the nick of time. The second round fired, more screams coming from the villagers as they drop. The soldiers were officially outnumbering the villagers and many villagers had run out of ammo.

The apple cart duck put the grenade in his belt and took several deep breaths as gathered his thoughts, realizing that the villagers are still waiting for his command he shouted: SPLIT UP AND HEAD IN THE FIELDS!

The villagers got out of their panic and realized that this was trick that were planned out before the mission so they can fool the Japanese into sending troops into the fields to ambush them while they escape into the forest. Surly enough it worked; some soldiers were heading in the shortcut to the fields while others chased them down. The grenadier villagers quickly throw their second grenade creating another diversion as they made a break for the path that's nearest to the forest. The apple cart duck loaded another clip into his machine gun and did his best to shoot the soldiers who got to their feet. Shooting hard due to the darkness of the night and the smoke but the sound of the machine gun did help more than the bullets themselves. Hearing the gunfire the soldiers reach for cover thinking that there was an ambush because they can't see clearly due to the smoke and the ringing in their ears made the sound of the machine gun sound like it was coming from all directions. The apple cart duck was surprised at the effect thinking that he was sure that the soldiers would return fire instead of reaching for cover, he quickly ran with to the road leading to the forest realizing that the villagers were already far ahead of him. He did not call for the villagers to wait up but simply decided that when the Japanese catch up he would once again be the distraction since he was one of the few who still had bullets left and could put up a fight. A group was approaching; the apple cart duck readied his gun as he knew that the chances of him living again are low. 'I thought I'd die selling apples instead of shooting bullets' the apple cart duck thought to himself, 'But if I'm dying I'm as well gonna take out those bastards!' The duck fixed his aim on the group but then he realized that it's Tigress's squad.

Tigress saw the apple cart duck and sprint towards him and said: Where is your squad?

The apple cart duck said as he jogged with Tigress and the rest of her squad: They're up ahead, are there more soldiers coming for you squad?

Tigress: We managed to loss them for a while but they'll be coming.

Apple cart duck: The soldiers hunting my squad are gonna be on our tails any second now we better move faster!

Sure enough a large group of figures holding rifles appears but at a good distance away. Tigress's group managed to join the apple cart duck's group running as fast as their legs will allow them.

Tigress: Hurry! A few more meters and we'll be in the woods!

As they reached the woods they all spread out into the forest like roots growing into the earth. It wasn't long before the soldiers arrived into the woods, they looked around and split up trying to trace down the villagers. The villagers however were familiar with the woods and knew the ins and outs of it, they were at an advantage. The soldiers hastily tried to chase the villagers down but end up tripping on fallen trees or finding themselves in dead ends. A small group of villagers who were unfamiliar with the forest stayed with the apple cart duck waiting for further orders.

Xian: What now?

Apple cart duck replied: We get to the other side of the forest where Po and the others will pick us up with the stolen vehicles. Follow me I know a pass in these woods that is well hidden. I used to take this path to avoid bandits in the old days.

The gang followed the apple cart duck and despite their exhaustion they managed to silently keep up. They walked for several hours as the day began to grow brighter they know that it will be but few miles away until they reached their destination.

Yao: How much longer duck?

Apple cart duck: just a few more miles and we'll hit the safe zone.

Suddenly a group of soldiers appeared right in front of the path. Horror ran though the apple cart duck, dozens of thoughts raced into his mind 'How could they possibly find us and get in front of us?' 'Is this a trap they set all along?' 'What happened to the other villagers?' Panic distracted the duck from the real world only to be brought back when he hears a rain of gun fire. Villagers tried to ran only to be shot down before they could even react to what was happening. The apple cart duck ignored all thoughts and focused on only one: run. With all the power in his legs he ran across the woods as he hastily tries to shove ammo into his gun. He could see nothing but the trees passing him as he ran then something orange caught his eye, he realized that it was Tigress and nearly bumped into her.

Tigress: I heard gunfire what happened?!

Apple cart duck gasped as he said: No time to explain run!

The soldiers caught up to them and immediately the two of them ran just then another shot fired; a jolt of pain entered the apple cart duck's legs as if his leg is being torn apart. The duck screamed in pain and rolled down the path. Tigress stopped and tried to help him but it would be hopeless to escape the soldiers carrying an injured person. More than anything the apple cart duck wanted to keep going and hope for the best; to escape, after the war settle down once again, live peacefully just like before. He knew it would be impossible, with every success there his sacrifice… and it is his turn.

The apple cart duck shoved Tigress out of the way and shouted: Run!

Tigress said sternly: No! I swore to protect the villagers from harm and I will do whatever it takes!

The Japanese soldiers began to catch up and in a commanding voice the duck once again shouted: RUN!

Tigress shocked then realized the apple cart duck knew that he cannot survive. For too long had villagers seem defenseless and even cowardly to Tigress but now was not the case; this villager is willing to sacrifice himself to save her, to protect a protector. Tigress knew there was nothing that could change the duck's mind so she did as she was told and ran.

The apple cart duck leaned against a tree gun in hand waiting for the soldiers… waiting for his death. As the soldiers arrived the duck fired his gun, using what little strength he have to aim some soldiers dropped but others readied their gun and the duck closed his eyes knowing that this would be the end… A jolt of pain entered his shoulder; the duck dropped his gun and cried out in both pain and surprise. 'Why didn't they just kill me?' the apple cart duck thought. A soldier came near him; the very soldier who shot him armed with a pistol the duck realized that he must be a commander of some sort. The soldier kicked the duck in the stomach forcing the apple cart duck to roll back as he let out another cry of pain.

Spike facing the apple cart duck and said: I want answers.

It didn't take the duck long to realize the reason that they didn't kill him was because they want to interrogate him because he was a squad leader so he must know information. 'But how did they managed to ambush me' the duck thought, 'That path was supposed to be secret, even some of the villagers didn't know of the path. The soldiers couldn't have possibly mapped out the entire forest in just a matter of hours.' One of the reasons why the villagers chose the forest was because the merchant villagers knew the forest in the back of their heads and have secret path they each take to avoid bandits. However the forest is very confusing and many travelers get lost in it which adds another advantage to the villagers making it a fool proof plan. Another kick landed on his stomach sending him rolling back in pain.

Spike said impatiently: Talk duck! Who else is there? What is your plan? Who are you working for?

The apple cart duck spat in Spike's face and said: I ain't talking.

The rest of the soldiers advanced on him guns aimed on the duck however Spike holds them back.

Spike said as he wiped the spit off his face: Not talking huh? Well we'll make you talk; we will torture you until the day you die. In fact you'll be wishing you were dead. I'll make you a deal; answer our questions and we'll kill you on the spot.

The apple cart duck said without pausing to think: You'll never get the information out of me!

Spike: So be it. (Facing the soldiers) Take him back to base and interrogate him.

**12:00pm… (Before the attack)**

'It was the first night of an endless patrol,' Spike thought. It was 12:00pm just another hour before the attack started Spike and the others in his squad are located in a hidden location just like Atous planned. Spike and the others talked quietly to distract them from the sleepiness certain that the villagers aren't going to attack. As the hour passes most of the most of the soldiers were already half asleep; that's when the first gunfire broke out. The sound scared the sleepy soldiers. The soldiers quickly grabbed their guns and get ready for battle. More gunfire appeared followed by screams of death Spike realized from the sound that these gunfire are not coming from rifles. He stopped the soldiers and told them that he would check it out. The sight frightened him as at least 2-4 hundreds of villagers came attacking each armed with pistols or grenades. How could he ever predict this? Even with Atous telling him not to underestimate his opponents this was far beyond what he or anyone could have ever imagined. Spike knew that his squad would be second to none against the armed villagers but he also knew that the villagers could not beat the reinforcements when they arrive.

Spike told his squad: Here's what's happening: hundreds of villagers coming at us each better armed than us and are beating the crap out of the guards.

A soldier said as if he was joking: And here's what I know: Spike knocked himself in the head and saw crazy things.

A few other soldiers chuckled.

Spike grabbed the soldier and yelled: This is serious! Look, if you want to just go in the front lines and get killed that's fine by me but if you want to live and be awarded by the commanders then I suggest you listen to me!

The soldiers still had trouble imagine what spike had said was real.

Soldier: So what's your plan Spike?

Spike: Come with me.

Spike and the others moved to where they got a full view at the battle that took place.

Spike: We follow them; they knew that can't defeat the entire Japanese army. So the moment they split up we all follow their leader to a point where the leader is out of the other's reach and that's when we attack.

Other soldier: No, we keep him alive; killing leader could us only a 'good job' from the commanders but a live leader… a live leader with information we could use…

**Present…**

As the soldiers moved closer to the apple cart duck, he knew that what he is facing is a fate worse than death. Life flashed before his eyes; when he was just a boy playing, and laughing, when his father taught him to take over the family business of growing and selling apples, when he first got robbed, when he saw the Dragon Warrior was announced by Oggway, when he made enough money to afford a new house, when the Japanese arrived, when Po planned the attack in the warehouse, when he saw Yang the tailor die as he dropped his grenade and released that horrifying scream… The grenade! It is as if god himself was giving the duck a chance to be free. In one motion the duck got out his grenade, pulled the plug as he raised it over his head. Spikes smile quickly fades away and was replaced by a look of horror as he watched helplessly.

More visions appeared in the duck's mind; (if you want dramatic effect you can listen to the Chinese anthem while reading this) visions more villagers who he never seen before dropping their farming tools as they join an army, visions of troops matching forward with a symbol of communism in the background, visions of the Japanese soldiers retreating from a new army, visions of 'the new China', the communist party of China, visions of soldiers saluting to the graves of their fallen comrades, and finally the vision that dazed the apple cart duck the most; thousands and thousands of citizens standing in the Tiananmen square saluting a large picture hanged in the middle of the building… a picture of Po. In his last seconds the apple cart duck smiled and thought to himself 'I hope you know what you're doing Po, I'll be supporting you from the afterlife. As the grenade went off the apple cart duck realized a shout that shook the earth 'FOR COMMUNISM!' and with that the duck died.

Tigress heard the explosion; she knew that the villager that sold apples is no longer with them. 'He died with honor,' Tigress thought to claim herself, 'There is no shame in death if is with honor.' Knowing that the she had long outran the soldiers she took a few deep breath and tried to take in what had happened the last night; around four hundred villagers fought and now it would be lucky if one hundred lived. So many deaths of innocent people… Tigress snapped herself out of her thoughts and realized that the mission was not complete; she still needed to report with the others to make sure that she was alive. She ran with her remaining strength and within a few minutes she reached the end of the forest. Armored vehicles, trucks full of supplies, and even a few tanks and artilleries parked on the road, village doctors tried to treat the injured still waiting for more to come, the bodies of several soldiers laid on the ground; Tigress thought they must have reached the end of the forest but were shot by the rest of the villagers. From the looks of things anyone who's still alive came and they are just waiting for the squad leaders. Po noticed Tigress coming out of the woods and called the rest of the five as well as Shifu who quickly came.

Po: Tigress are you all right? We were so worried about you since… since not many of the villagers survived.

Tigress quickly asked: How many was there?

Po said sadly: Only thirty-seven from your squad and forty-one from the apple cart duck's. It was my fault; I shouldn't have planned for the squads to scatter into the forest.

Tigress shook her head and said: I studied the plan for hours the night before; there could be no better outcome, I know the chances of our squad surviving were slim… And so did the apple cart duck and many of the villagers.

Po: What happened?

Tigress: A squad of soldiers ambushed the apple cart duck… He was captured but from what I could tell; he lit up a grenade and died taking out the squad of soldiers.

A villager from the apple cart duck's squad came and said: The duck always knew that he wasn't gonna live, the moment he volunteered. He tried to by us time every chance he got, risked his life more than once…

Po: But why?

Villager: Because he is sacrificing himself for the leader lad… and you're the leader. Show the apple cart duck that he didn't waste his life for nothing; show those who gave their lives that what they did was worth it.

Po said holding back tears: I will.

Po called for the villagers to get moving as they got into the vehicles Po once again said silently: I will…

**Well here's the story folks, I'll try to update soon I promise. Remember favorite, follow and most importantly review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

** This is the fifth chapter of my story yeah! So I know I had promised that I could update sooner because it's the summer back then I didn't expected my computer to break. So I can't get it to open and lost some files on my story and had to write my story on it on my ipod and upload it on the library computer so it's not been too fun for me. Also I might be planing to change the story title to World War Two: Communism Rising in the next update to have it into a series of 3 stories: Communist vs Japan (Current story), Communist vs Nationalist, and the new China.**

**I am looking for an editor to help me edit this story (editing is one of my weaknesses) if anyone wants to be my editor please message me on fan fiction and give me your email so I can sent documents of my work to you for you to edit (means you can also get a preview of the new chapters before anyone else). I would be more than happy to give you a shout out on my story and read your stories as well.**

**On to more new business: Lucky for those Po X Tigress fans out there this story will involve Po X Tigress but not enough so it will turn into a romance novel. Why? Well I am planing to make Tigress a member of the Gang of Four (Politic faction) and in the Gang of Four one member is Mao Zedong's wife. Woo spoiler alert-No! Remember guys this will be based out of real history events to there's not much of a spoiler there but to simply alert the Po and Tigress fans out there.  
**

**On to even more new business: I have created a community called Kung Fu Panda in World War Two and anyone can write stories about Kung Fu Panda that's related to world war two and post it there. Feel free to join the community.**

**On to EVEN MORE- heck no I'm just gonna answer some popular questions some people had asked me about this story so far:**

**Q: What kind of weapons will they be using WW1 weapons or WW2 or the first guns.**

**A: I'm planing to have my story based out of World War 2 so they'll be using World War 2 guns sorry that wasn't explained in the beginning because it's kind of confusing with Po being from ancient China so naturaly people would expect the really old rifles that don't shoot very well and took forever to reload. (N****ever liked the first rifles, if I was there in that time period I'd think using a bow and arrow would be a better choice then that junk.)**

**Q: What does a Shiba Inu look like? (Said that Atous is a Shiba Inu)**

**A: Well the easy way is to just search it on the internet. Dodge meme is a Shiba Inu, Shiba Inu are a breed of Japanese dog know for their loyalty and curly tail but mostly their loyalty. (I formed Atous' character based out of those traits.) Also I have a pet Shiba Inu:) and I'm Chinese which is ironic because China and Japan had never gotten along so well lately with the Fishing Island war/debate.**

**Q: Why did you name the story Ending Melancholy it makes no sense.**

**A: Ah... Well... Oh wait that's why I maybe planning to change it. **

**Q: Mao Zedong and Po have very different personalities (Po: happy, clumsy guy Mao: military, sometimes a bit cruel guy)****, if this story continues will it ends up to be a documentary and ignores all of Po's own personalities and replacing them with Mao's?**

**A: I'm glad you had seen this point, My story will put Po in the perspective of Mao to put Po in his shoes as you say. It is actually fairly difficult to write about and kind of ironic because I've read that Mao is actually the one that ended Kung Fu with the Cutural revolution (Should be more of lord Shen's job if you ask me) so I admit I'll be making some changes to Po's personalty but the changes would influenced by reasons ex: Po's father was killed by Japanese results Po to hate the Japanese and made his mood darker and even vengeful. Even with few changes to Po I promise Po will still be the happy funny guy that we all know and loved. I assure you there will not be drastic changes to Po to make him a completely different person. (If I'd wanted to I'd just copy-past a whole history of Mao Zedong and replace the words Mao with Po)**

**Q: I understand why this would be an adventure story but tragedy?**

**A: Well if you know what war is like you'd know that there's a lot of death and to top it all off when Mao came to power some of his actions didn't make China better (Imagine him going through all this war with the mission to help China and in the end, even though his intentions were good-hearted the great leap forward and similar actions didn't end up helping China... Tragic right? going through all that for nothing?)**

**Q: CAN WE GET ON TO THE STORY ALREADY?!**

**A: Nope. Just kidding enjoy the story:)**

After they drove a safe distance from the village the villagers managed the supplies while Po and the rest of the five talked planning their next mission.

Tigress: So is the heist successful?

Mantis: It went very well, we managed to get more than enough weapons and some villagers even managed to drive a few tanks.

Monkey: Then we burned down the supply storage so the Japanese can't use the remains of the weapons they have.

Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked: That wasn't part of the plan, did you thought of that on the spot Monkey?

Monkey: Actually it was Po.

Tigress: Po thought of it?

Po: Sure I mean it wasn't a bad idea because they are most likely to use the weapons against us when we attack so I thought why not burn it down?

Tigress thought of it in her head; what Po had said was indeed correct, even with a big number of weapons stolen the soldiers could still be deadly with the remaining of their weapons. The question is how did Po thought of the idea? Tigress had know Po for quite some time now and she always thought that the Panda sees things very positively and isn't that good of a planner so there is no way Po could think of such idea. Then again, the Japanese had killed his father that must have created some kind of shock to him... maybe even enough to darken his personality the way the loss of Tai Lung had darkened Shifu.

Curious Tigress asked: How did you come up with such an idea?

Po said in a deep voice: I have my sources.

Tigress chuckled at Po's funny voice, obviously he hasn't changed too much.

Crane asked: So what happened to the apple cart duck?

Tigress's smile faded then she said: I don't know for sure but from what I can assume he was either captured or dead.

Monkey: The duck had a huge machine gun how in the right mind do you capture someone with a giant machine gun?

Mantis: Yeah how did they even find him he knows the forest in the back of his head.

Tigress tried to recall what had happened that night and said: I am not sure, I remember a group of soldiers chasing him and one shot him in the leg with a pistol... that soldier must be their commander. Then I tried to help him but he knew he couldn't escape so he told me to run. I ran and heard rapid gun fire behind me, he must be attacking the soldiers and then it stopped. I didn't see any soldiers going after me so they must have planed to captured the duck all along... After a while I heard and explosion and then nothing came after. He must have pulled a grenade and suicides or it came from somewhere else.

Viper:The apple cart duck didn't grab a grenade when we handed the weapons out.

Tigress: I don't know...

Mantis: Well it's better if he's dead.

Viper hissed at Mantis: Don't say that Mantis.

Mantis: Believe me Viper he'd have thought so himself.

Tigress continued for Mantis: They would capture him and torture him until the day he dies hoping to gain information out of him.

Viper: But we can try to rescue him-

Po finished: Then they'd think he would have even more information then he actually have and his torture will be much worse.

Tigress once again realized that this was not something the Po she knew would have said. 'So he did change in some way,' Tigress thought, 'But how much did he change?

Shifu then arrived and said: The attack on the village must start soon but the villagers are tired and restless they cannot preform at their best.

Po: We could delay the attack.

Shifu shook his head and said: No, what I'm thinking is that you are going to give them a speech to motivate them.

Po: Me? Giving a speech?

Shifu: Motivating your subjects is one of your duties as leader.

Po: But I can't just make up a speech on the spot master.

Shifu: It is easy really Po just congratulate them on the success of the mission, remind them of their goal, and most importantly tell them why they need to achieve the goal.

Po: How will I do that?

Shifu: By reminding them what our enemies would have done if we do not achieve this goal.

Po thought of it in his head a bit and it made sense then he asked: Have you done speeches before Shifu?

Shifu smiled and said: Yes many times actually.

Po saw that the villagers were already gathered up waiting for his speech, he climbed on top of a military truck to get the villager's attention. Once the crowd became silent Po began:Um so hello everybody, so first of all I'd like to say is that the heist is a success and you guys did AWESOME! So I'd like to thank everyone for their efforts and yeah...

A small round of applause came from the villagers.

Then a villager in the crowd asked: So what is our goal?

Po knew what the goal is, he had always remembered it in the back of his head; the dying wish of his father... So he spoke: Well I'm glad you asked, our goal will be to lead China into victory, to bring peace and equality to the people of China. We can accomplish this and more if we unite and build communism and together we'll make the Chinese the most powerful people in history of world!

Another round of applause came from the villagers this time louder and filled with cheers, Po knew that this was going well and now for the final part of his speech: to remind them about the wrongs of their enemy. This was not hard for Po at all, within what is a matter of seconds Po had formed countless reasons, now it is time to put them into good use. 'The enemy isn't just the Japanese,' Po reminded himself, 'Much of the blame also goes to the emperor for not doing nothing while we the Chinese being invaded by every country making us look like weaklings.'

Po waited for the villagers to settle down then he spoke in a tone so serious that not once had anybody seen him speak in such way due to the fact that he is always a happy go-lucky panda: The Japanese came, they enslaved, they killed... They no longer sees us as other people anymore, they think they're better than us. Well, they might be... As long as we do nothing and let them! This isn't our fault, how can it? We have no supplies or weapons but the ones we stole from them, but you know who does? The emperor and yet he DONE NOTHING! HE JUST SAT AND WATCHED US CHINESE BEING TREATED LIKE GARBAGE! (Po took a deep breath) Well no more, the Emperor doesn't fit to be leader and either will those Japanese son-of-a-!$# #%. So are we gonna let those people run our country or ARE WE GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?! We'll show them we're not slaves or weaklings by shooting those Japanese in their ugly faces! Now whose with me?!

The speech had done it, the villagers no longer look tired and restless but motivated. They raised their weapons and shouts filled the air: All hail the leader! All hale Po!

Po smiled in satisfaction as he was greeted by Shifu and the others.

Mantis: Well done buddy!

Viper: That was an amazing speech!

Tigress: Impressive indeed Dragon Warrior.

Po: Well it wasn't that good it's just something I made up- on second thought IT WAS AWSOME! So when should we began the attack Shifu?

Shifu: Now would be the best time... leader.

Po: Do you really think I'm ready to be the leader?

Shifu smiled and said: Po, you're always the leader from the first moment you planned the mission.

Po: Oh right. So I should give the orders?

Shifu: You're the leader you need to make the decisions not me.

Po: Okay... So should I?

Shifu signed knowing Po was never good at making decisions so he said: Yes.

Po rushed to the crowd of villagers and shouted: We will attack now, for the Japanese army is at their weakest stage now that they have little weapons and their reinforcements would not arrive for at least another day or two it's gonna be now or never.

Without hesitation the villagers got into vehicles. Po went on to a military truck along with the five and Shifu and were armed with heavy machine guns. 'This is it,' Po thought, 'Today we finally fight for our freedom.'

It took them around an hour to arrive at the valley they can see that some sirens were still on, the soldiers were still trying to savage whatever weapons they can find in the storage but some knew that it was useless and simply sit in a shade somewhere trying to get some sleep. Now is the best moment to attack.

Po got out of the vehicle along with the others and took a deep breath, then he yelled at the top of his lungs: ATTACK!

The villagers charged into the village, shooting soldiers in sight, they were no longer the prey they were the hunters. Many villagers are armed with different types of machine guns and the soldiers were simply armed with riffles and grenades the odds are not in the soldiers favor.

**Meanwhile...**

Atous did know what happened; how could the villagers come up with such a flawless plan? How did the whole village planned it right under our nose? There had to be more to this. Spike was right about the villagers planning something but never had he or anyone expected this. Yet it makes perfect since: destroying one of the largest weapon storage the Japanese have in China struck a great blow, the outpost was clearly weakened and it would be perfect for an attack. A nationalist commander obviously had this village set up... genius, genius indeed. One thing doesn't make sense though, where did they get such powerful weapons? There is no way nationalists could supply them that fast since this was our territory so the only place they could get the weapons is...

Atous yelled to one of the soldiers: Get general Marten immediately!

General Marten arrived within a few minutes he sat down and said: What is it Atous? We are under attack and I have no time for idle chitchat.

Atous: We've been played.

Marten: What do you mean?

Atous: We took the villagers for fools. Last night they had the attack planed out and they stole our weapons before they burned down our storage.

Marten: What?! That's impossible, you saw how many villagers attacked the storage, there's no there could still be much villagers left who could manage to steal anything so that's why they burned it down. Clearly the nationalists sent people in disguise as villagers and did this.

Atous: It's not the nationalists general, it's the villagers themselves. From what I can see it's like this: small groups of the villager attacked us to distract us while they lead us away the rest of the villagers came and stole our weapons and burned the remaining down.

Marten slammed the table and shouted: That's impossible! You thought that the whole village was in on this? They are mostly farmers they couldn't possibly have this kind of advanced strategy not to mention that we're watching them most of the time.

Atous: Maybe the villagers can't, but if they have a brilliant leader they're just smart enough to do so.

Marten: If there is a leader that could turn unarmed villagers into armed attack forces then think what he can do if he had a real army, we have to destroy their leader at all costs.

Atous: The question is who is their leader?

A guard came and said: Sirs, we must retreat at once!

Atous: General you go, (loads up his gun) I'm going down to the village.

Marten: Are you crazy?! We must retreat once! You and I both know that our men are no match for the villagers because the villagers superior firepower.

Atous: I'm not leaving until I know who their leader is.

Marten signed and said: Very well, but it would be suicide.

Atous: If it is then that is the price I pay for underestimating my enemies once again. (smiles at Marten) Don''t worry general I have my own plan.

**In the battlefield...**

Po: Shakaboi! (shoots down several soldiers coming at him)

Tigress ran to Po and said: Soldiers trying to flank us from south!

Po: Gotcha Tigress. Mantis, Crane, hold them off.

Crane: Can do Po! (swoops down and shoots a group of incoming soldiers.

Mantis rushes to another group of soldiers and quickly pulls of the triggers and runs of without the soldiers even noticing. It was only a matter of time before soldiers began to explode the confused soldiers didn't know what was happening and ran for cover.

Po headed south of the villager followed my a group of villagers and saw the flanking soldiers. With the element of surprise on his side Po and the others fired and took down the front row of soldiers. The soldiers realized that their flanking had been found out and quickly took aim with their rifles, the other villagers ducked behind houses for cover while Po dived forward and split-kicked two soldiers near him. The soldiers knew that shooting Po at a close range would possibly injure their comrades so they attacked him with the spears on their rifles. Unfortunately for them Po is a Kung Fu master and he could finally use moves that could kill the opponent; something that he only uses on the rarest of circumstances back in the days due to the fact he was only trying to arrest bandits not kill soldiers. The soldiers didn't know what hit them; Wushu death jabs, deadly nerve attacks, organ crushing palm attacks, Po knows it all. Po also know that if he keeps this up sooner or later a soldier would decide it would be worth it to just use their guns and it would be all over for Po. Without hesitation Po grabbed one of his grenades, pulls the trigger and jams it into a incoming soldier's mouth and kicks him into the rest of the soldiers as he grabbed his gun and leaped out of the way just as the grenade detonated. The soldiers were dead and the task is done, the villagers that accompanied Po cheered for him and went to help the others. Po simply stared at the remains of the soldiers, how many lives had he taken. 'They were all probably innocent people,' Po thought, 'They all had loved ones back home... waiting for them to return.' The thought of loved ones reminded of his dad, what had happened that day. A new thought came to Po, almost a new personalty 'No,' the thought told him, 'They may be innocent people but their kind had killed much more of us. We the Chinese and Japanese had no issues that needed to be settled in such a matter for we are always neutral to one another but why must they come and enslave us? because they think we are weak. They want to take advantage of us. I can't allow it to happen, I must to whatever it takes to stop them... even if it means killing them.' Po was amazed that he had no longer feel sorry for them for he was fueled by vengeance, and by hate. Po rushed to help the others while thinking 'This isn't right, vengeance isn't the answer, and hate is nothing darkness. But this isn't Kung Fu anymore, this is war.'

Atous rushed down the long jade palace stairs with a pistol in his hand, he knew that if it's up to simply firepower he would be at a disadvantage however he has a plan. Panic ran in the air as soldiers besides him rushed in all direction, some heading to the front lines, some reporting to the commanders the status of the war and some who are higher rank hoping to retreat with the other high ranks before the villagers would seize the village. The hope of maintaining the villager was lost and yet the soldiers were still ordered to fight for the high commands knew that this will by the some time to escape. Atous did not panic, instead he began to formulate additional plans for his actions; one man against a army of villagers, armed with nothing but a pistol. Events may seem that way but Atous thought of it differently for he have the basic idea of what his enemy is really capable of. 'My mission will to be to find this leader of the villagers and kill him,' Atous thought as he ran down the stairs, 'The enemy may be heavily armed but they are untrained which may give me enough of an advantage to achieve my mission.' For what seems like a lifetime the opponent Atous had faced where other soldiers and enemy strategists never before had he fought villagers and never in his wildest dreams had he predicted that the villagers would be better armed than him.

It took a while but finally Atous had arrived down to the village, the villagers were pushing the soldiers back to what is around a block away from the Jade Palace stairs. New soldiers rushed blindly into the battle field, the sound of bullets firing and the scream of people from both sides filled the air. Atous was all too familiar with the sounds for these are the sounds of war. Scanning the battle field Atous knew charging in with a group of soldiers would be useless because they would simply provide a bigger target for the machine gun welding villagers. A new plan had formulated in his head, Atous smiled as he realized that his plan could work. Without hesitating Atous ran into the battle shooting down 3 villagers before they even knew what hit them. Each shot was precise and each shot could kill. This got many of the villager's attention, Atous knew that many villagers would be targeting him. He quickly jumped into a opened window taking cover while this gave his comrades an opportunity to shoot the villagers since most villagers were focused on only Atous. Atous shot several shots from the window and scanned the enemy for what might be their leader. He saw several villagers that could be possible leaders; a pig who was holding of many soldiers by himself, a tiger who could dodge many shots from soldiers with back-flips and side roles, a snake coiling itself around a fallen soldier and using him as a puppet, and a large panda who was rather fast for someone his size. Atous spied on the four, then remembering that he was running out of ammo and that time was running out as well. The villagers are close to making their final push and many cowardly soldiers had fled Atous knew that it was now or never he can only chose one of the four to kill so he can escape in time. Atous ducked under the window and took a second to think, then realizing that there's not much of a difference since he had no evidence that one is the leader for certain so he took a guess and he chose the panda...

Po, seeing that some soldiers were retreating knew that the battle was at hand and they just needed to make the final push. He took cover behind a building when a group of soldiers fired at him, seeing they were reloading Po fired a burst of bullets with his machine gun. More soldiers were coming so Po kept on firing and advanced forward. He realized that Tigress was beside him and she was pointing towards something and shouting something Po could not hear over the gunfire. Po followed to where Tigress was pointing and saw a soldier in a house with a pistol... aiming at him. Po tried to ran for cover but it was too late, he heard the soldier fire the gun. He closed his eyes and braced for impact knowing that the pain is going to be horrible. He waited for the pain to enter his body but it never did.

Carefully he opened his eyes and his eyes shocked as he saw Tigress in front of him taking the shot...


End file.
